Los niños del hospital blanco y negro
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: El escape demencial puede traerte problemas. Songfic, basado en "Black and White Hospital Ward" de Rin y Len


**"Fracasos= Rotura y Reciclaje"**

Una habitación blanca, sin ventanas. Ahí habían dos hermanos gemelos sentados, los dos con un ojo azul y otro amarillo, rubios, con una cruz roja a un lado de la cara.  
Sus padres los abandonaron allí cuando eran pequeños y nunca volvieron, dejándolos al cuidado de los maníacos doctores del hospital.  
-No soporto más...un dia de estos nos matarán, no crees?  
-Siempre hacen lo mismo a sus pacientes-respondió la chica.  
Un dia cuando nadie los veía escaparon creyendo tomar ventaja, pero los doctores azul y rojo los persiguieron, viendolos escapar...  
La hermana había ganado la mala habilidad de la demencia estando encerrada en esas paredes.  
**"Sus cuerpos pronto se intercambiarán..."**  
Seguirían corriendo al menos hasta escapar....  
**"Sus cuerpos pronto se intercambiarán..."**  
Eran las unicas palabras que salían de la boca de la hermana...  
**"Blanco, blanco, blanco, este lugar es todo blanco"**  
La hermana ganaba más demencia a medida que corría por pensar en que les harían si los atraparan...  
**"Realiza una vuelta de 30° y comienza a correr..."**  
El hermano tambíen ganaba la habilidad de su hermana a medida de seguir corriendo por todas los pasillos blancos. Ese color lo estaba cansando por verlo tanto a diario, tanto en la habitación como en los corredores las pocas veces que los dejaban salir...y por memorizarse los planos repetía las palabras que él mismo había planeado hace años para el escape...  
**"Blanco, Blanco, blanco...donde mire todo será blanco..."**  
Un pasillo del hospital era muy estrecho...se quedaron atascados por un buen tiempo.  
**"Las paredes estrechas cierran su boca, nos atraparon en su trampa."**  
La hermana dijo y su hermano lo repitió junto con ella.  
-Donde están?-preguntó el doctor azul.  
La doctora roja los vio en el pasillo.  
-Por ahí! Siguelos!  
Los doctores se fueron acercando...y justo cuando creyeron que los iban a alcanzar, los gemelos escaparon.  
**"Sus cuerpos pronto se intercambiarán"**  
Repitió el hermano.  
Pasó al lado de una puerta blanca (lógico, ya que el hospital es blanco) con una mancha aguamarina. Vió por el cristal de una puerta a una niña de cabello y ojos aguamarina. Tenía manchas de sangre y cuando vio al chico comenzó a llorar lágrimas rojas...era **sangre.**  
El hermano recordó verla entrar a la fuerza al hospital acompañada de los doctores. La niña lloraba y gritaba pues era muy pequeña y sus padres querían dejarla en terapia por su hábito de herirse a si misma, ya que según los lugareños, este hospital era el mejor en la región.  
La terapia jamás se completó y los padres la olvidaron.  
Tampoco la terapia fue de mucho resultado, ya que un dia, cuando los gemelos fueron al laboratorio a escondidas para ver que les hacían a los demás pacientes, la vieron a ella. Los doctores la estaban golpeando y amenazando, pero la chica no obtenía recuperación alguna, ya que la terapía que le dieron, le dió mas deseos de hacerse daño a si misma, a tal punto que un día quiso saltar de un balcón, pero los doctores la vieron y le hicieron la misma "terapia" que seguía recibiendo desde hace años.  
**"Donde quiera que yo mire, siempre será blanco."**  
La hermana comenzaba de nuevo a repetir cosas sin sentido.  
Las puertas tenían los colores de los pacientes antiguos a los cuales mataron, pero solo se cruzaron con una con una mancha púrpura, donde hace unos años, habían matado a un paciente que cayó por la fatiga, al matarlo de hambre **como una especie de tratamiento**.  
**"Incluso los pasillos son callejones sin salida..."**  
El hermano dijo con voz seria, con la misma locura adquirida por su hermana.  
**"Mira, mira, mira, todo este lugar blanco es."**  
La hermana decía con una voz demencial.  
Llegaron hacia un lugar donde habían muchas puertas sin carteles. Podrían encontrar doctores en una, la sala de muertes en otra, la de torturas en otra, la de terapia y curación en otra...y al hermano se le olvidó todo lo que aprendió del plano del hospital por la presión de no querer ser atrapado.  
**-Donde está la salida?- **preguntó, al ver a los doctores acercarse.  
**-Allí**- señaló la hermana, como por arte de magia.  
El chico no pudo soportar las ganas de llorar por ver que le harían a su hermana, y comenzó a llorar por su ojo azul. Luego echó a correr fuera del hospital.  
Luego, la hermana vió una puerta con una mancha amarilla que decía:  
**"Rin y Len: Lugar de reciclaje"**  
Ella se sorprendió, y luego los doctores le preguntaron:  
-Donde está tu hermano?  
Al parecer los doctores querían atrapar al chico por incitar a huir a la niña.  
La niña señaló la salida, sin pensarlo. Los doctores le dieron las gracias y fueron tras el chico.  
Pero la niña se dió cuenta del error que había cometido. Los doctores azul y rojo, en compañía de otros, **traían cuchillos, mazas y hasta revólveres para acabar con el chico** por ser de ninguna utilidad y tener resultados poco positivos (o sea, el niño estaba muy demente y aunque le hicieran cualquier tratamiento no le servian de mucho).  
La niña, una vez afuera, llena de furia por poner en peligro a su hermano, quitó una por una las armas de los doctores y los comenzó a asesinar sin piedad, no solo por reconocer el error que cometió al poner en peligro la vida de su hermano, sino por desquitarse con ellos por el maltrato recibido durante los 14 años de estadia en el hospital.  
El hermano estaba desconcertado ante la masacre.  
**"Donde, donde, donde?"**  
**"Aqui la salida está." **Le respondió la niña.  
**"Si caminas por las gravas mucho ruido haras"** Dijeron los dos.  
**"Los límites de tu cuerpo son la razón de tu gritar"**La niña dijo al tiempo que un doctor gritaba porque ella le estaba matando.  
**"La sangre salta como tus bonitas últimas palabras"** El chico completó la frase mientras veía la masacre causada por su hermana: Doctores muertos y mucha sangre por todo el lugar blanco, convertido ya en rojo.  
La doctora roja estaba muriendo, pero el doctor azul estaba con vida aún al igual que unos cuantos doctores.  
**"Ten cuidado con lo que hay a tu alrededor." **Fueron las últimas palabras de la doctora antes de desistir.  
El doctor azul ahorcó al chico contra el suelo y su hermana comenzó con las frases, pero ahora, eran lo contrario.  
**"Negro, negro, Negro, todo este lugar es negro."**  
**"No encuentro lo que antes era aqui, deberias saberlo."** Decía el hermano con lo poco de aire que le quedaba.  
**"Negro, negro, negro, no encuentro lo que antes veía"**  
**"Aqui, alla, no puedo ver nada"** Dijo el chico.  
El doctor lo iba a matar, pero de repente no sintió la presión de esas manos en su cuello y escuchó a su hermana decir:  
**"Si caminas por las gravas mucho ruido harás"**  
**"Aqui o alla seguro que están"** Dijeron los dos.  
La hermana avanzó hacia su gemelo y le dijo:  
**"Por que no me miras?"**  
**"Mirame"**  
**"Mirame"**  
**"Mirame"**  
El chico abrió los ojos, y vio a la niña con un cuchillo ensangrentado, **apuntando hacía el.**  
**"Ahhhhh!"**  
Se escuchó un grito femenino y luego, el niño vió que algunos doctores arrastraban a su hermana, la cual tenía un ojo rojo y el otro con sangre.  
**"Nuestros cuerpos se intercambiaron, pero ten en cuenta que siempre serás tu mismo"**  
**Ese fue el último mensaje que dió la chica hasta desaparecer.**

**3** años después del incidente "Gemelos fugitivos" (Así llamado por los doctores), una nueva criatura nació en el hospital. Ojos azules, rubia.  
Su nombre era...  
**"Rin".**


End file.
